Marauders Again
by GohAnamiya
Summary: Ligero AU (Universo Alternativo por su siglas en ingles) en el que Sirius y Remus rejuvenecen gracias a una poción de la que nadie tenia datos para ayudar a Harry en su 6 año en Hogwarts y cuidarlo de los mortifagos y de la venganza prometida "del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado"


**Capitulo 1: Jóvenes otra vez**

-vamos Rem…que ha sido buena idea…-

-que no sirius solo a ti se te puede ocurrir algo así, acaso no pensaste en lo peligroso que podría llegar a ser, o en la bronca que nos llevaremos cuando se entere Dumbledore- dos chicos de aparentes 16 años se hayan discutiendo en la salita de una gran mansión, la mansión black para ser mas precisos, los chicos en cuestión minutos antes habían sido dos adultos de aproximadamente 38 años conocidos como Sirius Black y Remus Lupin

-hombre no ah sido la mejor manera pero ah funcionado y nadie se ah enterado- seguía discutiendo Sirius –además te vez muy bien moony, los años no han pasado de ti- y con su mas seductora sonrisa del repertorio Black se acercó al castaño tomándolo por la cintura pegando sus frentes, sus alientos chocaban, estaba muy cerca de sus labios

-Sirius…- Remus se había quedado sin habla mirando fijamente a las orbes grises del moreno, con un pequeño sonrojo –que cosas dices paddy…- a cada palabra que decían sus labios se rozaban

-solo la verdad…-le contesto desapareciendo el poco espacio que había entre ellos dos, en un caluroso beso, no notando que las llamas de la chimenea se volvían verdes y que alguien salía de ellas, específicamente el director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore

-chicos que bueno que os veo….- pero tuvo que dejar su discurso ahí ya que los dos que estaban en la salita no eran los adultos con los que quería hablar si no que en su lugar estaban dos jóvenes –perdonad jóvenes creo que me eh equivocado de casa…-les dijo aunque estaba seguro que había pronunciado bien, haciendo que ambos chicos se separaran con rapidez y el castaño se pusiera bastante rojo y apenado

-pro…profesor Dumbledore…- le dijo cuando hubo recuperado el habla y había podido recuperar su ritmo respiratorio

-¿nos conocemos?- pregunto el viejo director, esos dos se le hacían extrañamente familiares –¿esta es al mansión black cierto?-

-si esta es…- contesto el moreno tomando a su pareja por la cintura

-mmh...y que hacéis ustedes aquí, ¿porque no estáis en su casa?-

-esta es mi casa…- volvió a contestar el pelinegro

-¿cómo?...debe haber un error, los únicos que están viviendo en este lugar Son sirius Black y Remus Lupin-

-por eso…esta es mi casa…- y puso una sonrisa de angelito que ni el mismo se la creía

-¿Sirius?...¿Remus?...pero cómo?- pregunto al ver de nuevo a esos chicos, pues claro como es que no les había reconocido, con las tantas veces que los había tenido en su despacho en detención, quiso reír pero en vez de eso su semblante se puso serio, cosa que los chicos no presagiaron como algo bueno –¿que habéis echo para estar así?- con su mirada exigía una explicación al porque habían rejuvenecido

-bueno pues este…- remus se recargo en sirius empezando el relato

_**Flashback (una hora antes)**_

-moony…moony…- le llama padfoot a su pareja queriendo que este le prestara atención en vez de al almuerzo que estaba preparando

-que pasa Sirius…- le contesto ya harto de que su esposo, porque si Sirius era su esposo desde hacia años y ahora ya nadie podía separarlos, mirando al pelinegro con algo de reproche por estarlo distrayendo

-que se me ah ocurrido un método para estar con Harry las 24 horas del día….-le sonrió seductoramente- y no moony no es transformado como snuffles…- le dijo al ver que el castaño abría la boca para desechar esa idea

-¿así? Y puede el gran sirius black contarle esa idea a su esposo o vas a esperar a que la descifré- le pregunto volviendo al desayuno

-Moony ... -

-te estoy oyendo Sirius, no hace falta que te mire todo el tiempo o si?-

-no…vale...bueno y si rejuveneciéramos, no se unos años… le dijo tanteando el terreno

-si claro Sirius cuantos años 20, 25?...- le dijo su pareja sarcásticamente –vamos paddy ya se que extrañas tu cuerpo juvenil pero así estas muy bien…- se burló poniendo la comida y el juego en la mesa donde Sirius estaba leyendo el periódico y clamaba por su atención

-muy gracioso lobito…- le contesto Sirius, mirando resentido a su esposo, este se limito a sonreírle tranquilo y en cuanto se volteo a tomar algunas servilletas y por el café, el animago se las ingenio para echarle un chorro de una poción que llevaba en la bolsa de su túnica al jugo de ambos, se guardo el bote con rapidez al ver que su pareja se giraba, le sonrió como siempre hacia cada vez que hacia alguna travesura

-¿padfoot?¬¬…-le miro con desconfianza el castaño-

-¿qué?...vale moony que si tu dices que no se puede hacer, no lo haremos…- suspiro cansado, poniendo todo su empeño en su actuación, el licano le miro atento por unos minutos, cuando reconoció que su pareja no haría nada para lastimarlos se bebió el jugo, Sirius le imito sonriendo malicioso, el almuerzo paso bastante tranquilo, se la pasaron platicando de cosas triviales por ejemplo del nuevo ministro que había, o de cómo Sirius que ahora era un hombre libre se gastaba su dinero después de lo que pasara en el ministerio un mes atrás, pasaba todo el día con su lobito, ya se estaba desesperando y frustrando ya que parecía que la poción no había funcionado, pero una vez se hubieron levantado el cuerpo de ambos empezó a cambiar pasados unos segundos donde antes había un hombre castaño con el fleco veteado en gris, se encontraba un joven de 16 años de cabello largo con el mismo fleco veteado en canas pero no tan visible aun, y enfrente de el donde debería haber estado otro hombre de cabellera larga y negra azulada y ojos grises, le miraba entre divertido y apenado-

-SIRIUS ... -

_**Fin del flashback **_

-eso fue lo que paso Albus…- le acaba por contar Remus a su antiguo director

-ya veo…lo que no entiendo es de donde has conseguido la poción Sirius-

-hombre es que acaso no podía haberla echo yo…- contesto ofendido el pelinegro –tsk…del sótano…- le contesto al ver la seria mirada que le mandaba tanto el director de Hogwarts como su amado lobito-

-¡SIRIUS!- le reclamo su pareja

-¿que?...anda moony lo hecho echo esta…ya no hay vuelta atrás, bueno eso creo…-

-que irresponsabilidad la tuya- le dijo el director de Hogwarts mirando serio a Sirius –no sabes cuales pueden ser los efectos de una poción que tiene tanto tiempo sin usarse-

-ya lo siento…¿pero ah funcionado no?- el castaño solo movió la cabeza negativamente Sirius era imposible cuando quería-

-si ah funcionado pero eso no quita que pueda haber secuelas, ¿aun tienes algo de la poción?- le pregunto

-si…aquí..- le entrego el botecito con apenas un poco de la poción usada antes

-bien, entonces se la daré a Severus y que él la examine, así podremos saber si no hay efectos secundarios y podrá hacer una que reversa el efecto

-NO ... - Sirius salto - sigue leyendo para Snivellus dijo nada de esto ... usted dice Albus enserio-

-¡Sirius!...- le llamo la atención Remus

-dejalo Remus…-le tranquilizo el director –Sirius se lo que estas pensando y déjame decirte que si quieren regresar a sus cuerpos de antes Snape tiene que crear un antídoto a esta poción, no le diré quien la ah usado pero si tengo que llevársela- le dijo tranquilo –confía en mi no le diré nada…-

-bien…pero una sola palabra Albus…- amenazo el pelinegro

-lo se lo se….ahora si me disculpan…- estaba por entrar a la chimenea de nuevo

-¿ahora podemos salir cierto?- le dijo Sirius, aunque relativamente era un hombre libre aun no le permitían salir de la casa Black ya que estaban mas que seguros de que Voldemort iría tras el por haber matado a una de sus mas fieles mortifagas, Bellatrix Lanstrange

-no lo sé Sirius…su aspecto resultara sumamente familiar podrían reconocerles con facilidad

-ya…a que tu no nos reconociste…- le dijo divertido

-eh de admitir que no, no los había reconocido pero aun así no puedes estar tan seguro de que nadie los reconocerá-

-vale que ya había pensando en eso…- y le mostro dos pares de lentillas el se puso unas, cambiando su color de ojos a negros, y le paso las otras a Remus, este dudo un poco –vamos moony…- le animo, en cuanto se las hubo puesto sus ojos cambiaron a color verde

-muy ingenioso Sirius…- tuvo que admitir el director –esta bien podéis salir por un rato…- cuando ya tenia un pie en la chimenea para regresar –mientras sabemos cuanto tiempo estarán de esta forma…tendrán que regresar al colegio…- añadió perdiéndose en las llamas verdes

-¡QUE!-al pelinegro no le había echo mucha gracia aquello

-vamos Sirius…esto querías no…pues ahora aguántate..- le dijo Remus besándolo antes de tomarle de la mano y llevarlo a la puerta

-a chicos me olvidaba…tendrán que cambiarse el nombre no podemos dejar que les reconozcan...-y con una última vista Albus Dumbledore desapareció de la chimenea

-este hombre como molesta…- gracias a que tenían dinero suelto no tuvieron que ir a Gringotts a sacar más y así pudieron disfrutar de un placentero día en el callejón Diagon aunque muchas miradas se posaban en ellos, mas nadie parecía reconocerles, tal vez se les hacían conocidos pero gracias al cambio de color de ojos nadie podía decir que eran Sirius Black y Remus Lupin rejuvenecidos


End file.
